Hidden Flower
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: Sephiroth life is forever changed when he meets Aerith, whether he wants it to or not. Can they find a way to be together or shall Shin-ra come inbetween them?


Divine Rose A/N: Well, here is my 3rd fanfic. 1st Seph/Aer fic. The other two are Sess/Rin from InuYasha. Though Seph/Aer is actually a side pairing in one of them.

Well, this story is dedicated to sfdmoment and icegirljenni. sfdmoment because I would not written even one fanfic if it wasn't for her. And icegirljenni, who convinced me to write a Seph/Aer fanfic. They are both great!:D

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

At Shinra Headquarters...

Genesis and Angeal were both sitting in the break room for SOLDIER 1st class. It was silent as the two seemed to wait alone.

Genesis was wearing his usual red coat and black clothing that looked good with his shoulder length reddish hair. He was sitting causually in a chair, reading his favorite piece of literature of all time, Loveless. It was no secret he thought the unfinished book a prophecy, that and his rivalry with Sephiroth. Though jealousy of Sephiroth may be the better term.

Angeal set not far away. His shoulder length black hair seemed to flow into his standard SOLDIER 1st class unfiorm. He was busy polishing his Buster Sword. A sword that meant much to him, that he rarely used.

All was quiet til suddenly the door opened. Both SOLDIERs looked up to see Sephiroth walk in.

Sephiroth's long silver hair was a great contrast to his long black coat and clothing. The only other color was his white shoulder guards. He was the best SOLDIER of all and was exalted as a hero for his perfect excution of missions and never failing. Also unlike other SOLDIERs his eyes were a glowing emerald green, unlike the normal glowing blue.

Genesis and Angeal immediately looked up at Sephiroth with questioning gazes. Sephiroth merely looked at them and his eyes soon settled on Genesis' Loveless.

Sephiroth: "Why do you read that? You have it memorized so?"

Genesis merely snapped the book shut and looked up at Sephiroth.

Genesis: "Hmph."

Sephiroth: "...?"

Angeal: "Well, anyways, Sephiroth, what did Director Lazard have to say?"

Sephiroth folded his arms over his chest and looked away.

Sephiroth: "He want me to play retriever and get something back from Wutai forces. Apparently it's the Turks job to keep it safe and they failed. But I refuse to correct their mistakes."

Genesis: "Don't blame you. Those Turks need to get some heat."

Angeal: "Still if the Turks can't handle it, it should be extremely dangerous. Only you may be able to handle it, Sephiroth."

Genesis scowled at that.

Angeal: "And you shouldn't abuse your position as 1st to get out of missions you merely wish not to be in. The honorable thing is to do all unless you have good reason."

Sephiroth: "...Still I refuse to be clean up."

Angeal sighed.

Angeal: "Oh! That reminds me. Tomorrow, Hojo is going to do something and all SOLDIERs here at headquarters must be present."

Sephiroth and Genesis both stared at Angeal.

Sephiroth: "I'm going on that mission."

Angeal just stared at Sephiroth as he promptly walked out the door.

Genesis: "...And I got to visit my parents."

Angeal just looked at Genesis funny, before realizing that was an excuse to leave. And who could blame them? Hojo was not exactly the top person that people wanted to see. To say the least.

Angeal: "Well, I did tell my mom that I would see her some time. I'll go with you."

Then Angeal followed Genesis out.

Meanwhile Lazard was in his office. He was sitting at his desk, looking very distraught. The director had shoulder length blonde hair and wore a blue suit jacket and white dress pants. His glasses were currently held in his hand while he rubbed his forehead.

Lazard: What am I going to do? The company can not afford to lose that. Sephiroth is the only one capable of this without hraming the subject. And he refused.

Suddenly there was the sound of footfalls. Lazard looked up to see Sephiroth with his piercing eyes directed right at him.

Lazard: "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth: "I'm going."

"Uh, going where?"

"The mission."

"But I thought you refused."

"I changed my mind."

"Oh."

A flood of relief washed over Lazard.

Lazard: "Thank you, Sephiroth. You have no idea what this means to the company."

Sepiroth: "Hmph."

"Well, I'll send you the information via cellphone. And a chopper can send you there immediately."

"Good."

"Huh?"

"..."

Sephiroth just walked away and towards the chopper landing area.

Lazard: Why the sudden change of heart? Maybe Hojo...

Then the voice of a woman came over the intercom.

Woman's Voice: "Sir, Genesis and Angeal are taking leave to see their family.

Lazard just stared at the intercom.

Lazard: Yeah. Must have found out about Hojo's thing he's doing. That explains a lot. Well, it all works out.

Meanwhile...

The red haired Turk, Reno, who wore his uniform suit in a messy way was currently inside Tseng's office. The silent and bald Rude was there as well. And pony tailed, black haired, professional, Turk, Tseng was sitting at his desk trying hard not to give a look that said Reno was giving him a headache.

Reno: "I can't believe the Turks got ordered off so Sephiroth can show us up! It's our responsibilty!"

Tseng: "I know Reno, but the subject's safety is the most important. There is no room for error."

"Tch."

Later...

Sephiroth was in the helicopter that overlooked a snowy mountain. Sephiroth was at the opening looking out in silence.

Pilot A: "Okay, General Sephiroth, Sir, we shall get closer to the mountain so you can dismount the heli-"

Pilots: "General Sephiroth!"

Both pilots both fell into alarm as they watched Sephiroth jump out. Sephiroth fell a long ways before gracefully landing on the side of the mountain. Any normal person would be mountainside pancake. Sephiroth? Nope. Just a boring jump.

Pilot A: "I never get used to that."

Pilot B: "Neither do I. It hurts. And I'm going to be sick."

"Please don't."

Meanwhile...

Sephiroth merely surveyed his surroundings and started up the mountain path, knowing exactly where to go. After the long hike that to Sephiroth was no more than a stroll, he began to slow down. He slowly walked and soon could see some of the Wutai mountain fort.

The fort was in the normal Wutai style that was like their homeland. Many guards were put on post. And as Sephiroth got closer he could see even more guards and monsters protecting the place. Whatever they took from Shin-Ra they wanted to keep.

Sephiroth calmly drew his faithful and impossible 7 ft long sword Masamune. The sword only he could wield.

Sephiroth just dropped off the cliff and right into sight of the enemy forces.

Wutai Officers: "That's Sephiroth!"

Wutai Officer A: "Never mind men! Get him!"

Sephiroth smirked. And in a matter of a few seconds, with a few strokes of Masamune, all of the guards and monsters laid slain. Sephiroth stood in the middle of the carnage, not even having exerted himself at all.

Sephiroth: "Hmph."

Sephiroth calmly walked towards the fort and entered. Guards were naturally posted in there and the sound of alarm sounded the moment Sephiroth set foot in the place.

Wutai Officer: "Surround him! Take him down!"

Well, Sephiroth merely slayed them all as well. The silver haired SOLDIER merely continued to the top of the fort which was his destination.

Meanwhile...

The top Wutai officers were all in the highest room that looked out over the mountain. Thery were definitely more heavily armed and more experience than what Sephiroth destroyed moments ago. And was doing so now. For the sound of slain warriors were echoing through the fort.

The leader circled around something, looking down.

Leader: "It is futile. You shan't be saved, Little One. And there is nol way Shin-Ra shall win this one. Not unless he kills you as well."

Meanwhile...

Sephiroth was quickly making up to the top of the fort. After slaying more guards, he turned the corner and saw very big and impressive doors. Obviously that was his destination for he immediately went to them. And as he opened the door, his eyes slightly widened at what he saw.

No he was not surprised about the officers, but rather what he came to retrieve. Though whom he came to retrueve would be the correct term.

Tied, sitting on the ground, with guns pointed at her was a teenage girl. She had long chestnut hair that went past her waist, that looked like it was usually braided. She wore a white and pink dress with pink showing underneath. She had emerald green eyes, shockingly similar to Sephiroth's own. Though this eyes were a lot warmer and was currently filled with fear. She was very beautiful and overall in alot of ways looked similar to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stared at the girl as she stared with frightened eyes at him.

* * *

A/N Okay there is chapter 1. Any guess who the girl is? Easy to tell, huh. This shall be a mainly a Seph/Aer story. I'm going to have some things canon while some things I shall change. Well, obviously about the changes, huh?

Diro!


End file.
